Mörkö
by toyhto
Summary: Siriuksen mielestä Remuksen tukka on aika pehmeä, mutta ei sähköisenä. Oneshot, slash.


nimi: Mörkö  
kirjoittaja: toyhto  
paritus: Sirius/Remus  
ikäraja: K  
genre: romance, humor, fluff, one-shot  
summary: Siriuksen mielestä Remuksen tukka on aika pehmeä, mutta ei sähköisenä.

A/N: Tämän tarinan nimen piti alun perin olla "Ylikasvaneesta ystävyydestä", mutta mörkö vei minut.

**Mörkö **

Ne olivat sellaisia ylikasvaneen ystävyyden vuosia, sanottiin jälkikäteen, sanottiin ja naurettiin, koska se kuulosti niin kummalliselta vaikka totta olikin. Kuulosti siltä niin kuin raajojen venähtäminen siinä neljännen ja viidennen luokan välissä, kun Siriuksen farkut ulottuivat äkkiä vain puoleenväliin säärtä, kuulosti liian pieniksi jääneiltä sängyiltä kokoa lapsi ja lenkkareilta, joita aina piti osaa uusia. Mutta silti se oli hyvin sopivasti sanottu, se ylikasvanut ystävyys, sillä sellaista se oli, se alkoi sinä ja loppui sinä ja vaikka välissä ehti tapahtua paljon muutakin, siitä ei kukaan enää puhu.

Se alkoi kaiketi sateisista illoista, kun maattiin makuusalissa eikä ollut mitään tekemistä. Siriuksella oli tapana syyttää vähän kaikesta Jamesia, mutta se johtui luultavasti vain siitä, että James seurusteli ja hänellä siksi oli muutakin mielessään kuin Sirius. Sirius oli aina ollut vähän allerginen kaikelle sellaiselle, niin kuin itsensä unohtamiselle.

Remus ei oikeastaan syyttänyt ketään, hänestä oli täysin luonnollista, että James oli Lilyn kanssa, Peterillä oli oma elämänsä, ja että satoi viikkokaupalla vaikka oli kevät. Kaikkein luonnollisinta oli tietysti, että he kaksi vain makasivat sängyillään raajat uhkarohkeasti kohti lattiaa lojuen, sekavissa asennoissa, jotka olisi pitänyt valokuvata, jotta ne olisi muistanut ja niitä olisi voinut matkia, kun tahtoi muistella nuoruutta.

Nuoruus maistui ikkunankarmeilta, kun Sirius painoi kasvonsa vasten lasia ja tuijotti vettä, joka tuntui satavan suoraan päin häntä vaikka siinä olikin lasi välissä, mutta eihän sitä nähnyt, se näkyi läpi. Niin kuin vähän kaikki muukin. Ja Remus näkyi läpi myös, tai eivät tietenkään hänen vaatteensa eikä sellaista edes koskaan ajateltu, mutta Remuksen kasvoilta näkyi läpi se tietty haikeus ja surumielisyys, kun hän ajatteli salaa, ettei mikään enää ollut aivan luonnollista.

"Hei Kuutamo", sanoi Sirius ja keräsi jalkojaan lattialta, jonne ne olivat valuneet, "älä murjota. Älä ajattele Sarvihaaraa ja Lilyä. Puhu vaikka jotan."  
Se oli noin kahdeksaskymmenesseitsemäs _älä murjota_ sinä syksynä, ja niitä tuli vielä lisää. Remuksella oli kohtalaisen hyvä vastustuskyky niitä vastaan, vähän niin kuin ne olisivat olleet malariaa levittäviä hyttysiä, joita sai läiskiä kuoliaaksi oman hyvinvointinsa tähden.  
"No en minä murjota", hän sanoi katolle, mutta toivottavasti Siriuskin kuuli sen, "niin kuin hyvin tiedät. Ajattelen."  
"Niinhän sinä aina sanot", sanoi Sirius, joka itse asiassa aina sanoi niin itse; siis että Remus ajatteli.

Sitten he olivat aina pitkän aikaa hiljaa, sillä se kuului noihin ylikasvaneisiin iltoihin, se hiljaisuus, joka teki kaikesta hieman jännittävämpää. Sirius ei pitänyt hiljaisuudesta, se oli kärpänen joka käveli kämmenellä ja kutitti, mutta sitä ei viitsinyt läimäistä, koska jollain epätoivoisella tavalla se oli jännittävää. Ja olihan Remuskin jännittävä, kun makasi hiljaa oman sänkynsä laitojen yli ja mietti joitain omia kummallisia ajatuksiaan, luultavasti maailman pahuudesta, eikä käskenyt Siriusta tekemään läksyjä tai ylipäänsä mitään hyödyllistä.

"Mitä sinä sitten ajattelet?" kysyi Sirius lopulta, sillä vaikka hiljaisuudessa oli hyvätkin puolensa, ei hän sitä sentään ikuisesti kestänyt. Se teki ennen pitkää hänet hulluksi. "Kun siihen kerran menee noin paljon aikaa."  
Remus oli hetken hiljaa, mutta sitten hän käännähti niin, ettei Sirius varmasti nähnyt hänen kasvojaan, ja jatkoi katon tuijottamista, ja sitten sanoi: "Vähän kaikkea."  
Niin kuin se olisi ollut suurikin totuus tai vähintään Siriukselle järkytys. Jollain tavalla se olikin, sillä jos hän joskus oli ihmetellyt, minkä takia Remuksen maailma tuntui niin suurelta ja usein masentavalta, tavoittamattomalta, hän tajusi sen nyt oikein hyvin. Mahtoi olla raskasta ajatella _vähän kaikkea_, ja varmasti siihen kului myös aikaa, jonka olisi voinut käyttää paremminkin.

"Mitä kaikkea?" kysyi Sirius. Sängyn alla oli pölyä, hän tunsi sen sormiensa alla, kun sormet vahingossa pyyhkäisivät taas lattiaa.  
"No vähän kaikkea", Remus toisti. Hän oli aina ollut vähän sellainen ihminen, joka mielellään sanoi saman asian monta kertaa, jos se vain hänen mielestään oli ensimmäisellä kerralla kuulostanut tarpeeksi viisaalta. "Jamesia ja Lilyä joskus. Ne ovat nykyään aika läheiset. Ja Peteriä. Välillä se tuntuu vähän kaukaiselta."  
"Ehkä."  
"Ja joskus meitä."

Se oli se kohta, jossa vene keinahti ja heitti heidät laidan yli; se kohta, jossa vesi oli suloisenmustaa ja upottavaa ja mutapohja, paitsi jos sukelsi tarpeeksi syvälle, niin että osui hiekkaan. Suurimmalta osalta vesi oli hyvin lämpöistä, vaikkakin vähän pelottavaa, mutta myöhemmin kävi ilmi, että he silti nauttivat siinä sukeltamisesta.

"Mitä meistä?" kysyi Sirius.  
Remus makasi edelleen selällään sängyssä, vaikkakin nyt jalat eri puolilla sitä, ne roikkuivat laitojen yli niin kuin olisivat olleet riidoissa eivätkä millään olisi mahtuneet samalle sängynlaidalle. Siriuksesta se näytti kummalliselta. Niin kuin Remus olisi ollut joku heinänkappale, joka olisi päätetty taittaa keskeltä kahtia ja sitten taivuttaa aivan eriskummalliseen asentoon; oikeastaan oli kummallista, miten Remus ylipäänsä taipui niin. Siriukselle se olisi varmasti ollut mahdotonta.

Ja Remuksessa oli muutenkin jotain kukkamaista, sellaista katkenneiden terälehtien huumaa, jota joskus näkee, kun yöllä astuu vahingossa rikkaruohon päälle. Remuksella oli vaaleanruskeat hiukset, jotka nyt olivat sähköisinä ja pörröisinä hänen päänsä ja tyynyn välissä, ja aika hento vartalo, ja ohuet, vähän eksyneet sormet. Sirius ei ollut aivan varma, missä vaiheessa hän oli tajunnut sen kaiken, mutta se oli varmasti tapahtunut jo kauan sitten, sillä sitä Remus nyt kerta kaikkiaan vain oli.

Aluksi hän oli ihmetellyt itseään, kun oli alkanut tajuta Remuksen olevan aika hento ja vähän tuulen taittama ja jollain kummallisella tavalla ihan mukavan näköinen, ei niin kuin tytöt, mutta niin kuin Remus. Mutta sitten hän oli tajunnut, että ajatteli nyt Kuutamoa, ja että Kuutamohan nimenomaan oli aina oljenkorsi tuulessa, eikä ketään varmasti haittaisi, jos Sirius tajuaisi sen. Jos haittaisi, hän heittäisi tuliviskipullolla.

Remuksen seurassa hänen ei kylläkään tehnyt mieli juuri juoda. Jamesin seurassa melkein aina, James yksinkertaisesti oli niitä ihmisiä, joiden kanssa oli mukava olla hieman sekaisin ja puhua mitä sylki sattui tuomaan kitalakeen, puhua tytöistä ja luutakomeroista ja huispauksesta ja muusta sellaisesta. Remuksen kanssa oltiin pelottavan hiljaa ja puhuttiin sitten vakavista asioista, joista Remus mielellään puhui, vaikka näyttikin aina silloin vähän surulliselta. Niin, puhuttiin nuorena kuolemisesta ja elämän lyhyydestä ja ystävyydestä ja siitä, olivatko James ja Lily jo olleet sängyssä vai eivät.

"No sitä meistä", sanoi Remus hiljaisuuden jälkeen, ja se hiljaisuus oli pitempi kuin muut hiljaisuudet, koska siihen kuului niin paljon harkintaa ja itsensä häpeämistä ja päänpudistelua ja kieltämistä ja sitten hiljaista myöntelyä, "no sitä vaan, että mitä me oikein täällä tehdään?"  
"En minä tiedä", sanoi Sirius. "Ollaan vaan."

Remus kääntyi sängyllään ja katsoi häneen, ohuet olkapäät melkein rutistuivat patjaa vasten ja siniharmaat silmät olivat vakavat. Sirius oli harvoin vakava, hänestä jonkun piti aina nauraa tai muuten vaan uskoa, että asiat olivat paremmin kuin miltä näytti.

"Tämä on vähän kummallista", Remus tokaisi. Hänestä se oli aina kummallista, oli loppuun saakka, hänestä se oli ilmeisesti jonkinlainen vääristymä maailmassa, jonka oli tarkoitus olla paha.  
"Ei se haittaa", sanoi Sirius.

Remus näytti aina hieman pelokkaalta, kun Sirius ylitti ystävyyden rajan ja meni ihan vähän ylitse, sameaan veteen, ja yleensä se tapahtui ojentamalla käsi sänkyjen välisen kuilun yli ja koskettamalla Remuksen hiuksia. Yleensä hiuksia, joskus nenänpäätä. Remus nyrpisti sitä kummallisesti. Ja Remuksen hiukset olivat aina aika pehmeät, paitsi nyt kun olivat sähköiset. Siriuksesta oli hauska seurata ilmeitä Remuksen kasvoilla, kun toinen mietti, olisiko pitänyt kiskaista pää pois vai antaa periksi.

Loppujen lopuksi he aina makasivat samalla sängyllä, joka yleensä oli Remuksen, tuijottivat kattoa ja mustia puunjälkiä niissä kohdissa, joissa puu oli vanhentunut, ja miettivät, milloin kasvaisivat yli sängystä ja toisistaan. Sitä ei oikeastaan tapahtunut. Se vain jäi kaikki hulluihin nuoruuden vuosiin, kuiskauksiksi sängyn päälle ja ehkä allekin, koska paljon myöhemmin siinä ylimmässä makuusalissa puhuttiin, että sängyn alla ehkä asui mörkö.


End file.
